Vereinigtes Deutsches Kaiserreich
Das Vereinigte Deutsche Kaiserreich, auch Deutsches Bundesreich oder einfach Deutschland, ist ein monarchischer, föderaler Staat in Mitteleuropa. Er ist in die ehemaligen 16 Bundesländer (Reichsprovinzen) unterteilt. Die ostpreußischen Gebiete wurden wieder annektiert, ebenso wie Elsass-Lothringen. Konflikte und Veränderung Nachdem die Bundesrepublik Deutschland in einen immer größer werdenden Konflikt innerhalb der eigenen Landesgrenzen geraten ist, hat eine kleine Partei die Macht ergriffen. Sie beseitigten alle anderen Parteien mit Absolutionsgesetzen, sodass am Ende ein Einparteiensystem entstand. Nun konnte Deutschland grundlegend geändert werden, so der Parteivorsitzende. -> Innerhalb eines Jahres wurde das Grundgesetz durch eine Bundesverfassung abgelöst (Zeit des Mehrparteiensystems: Verfassung. Föderale Bundesregierung: Reichsverfassung, geschrieben von Kaiser, Kanzler, Parlament und Volk.) -> Die schwarz-weiß-rote Flagge und der Bundessadler sind die offiziellen Staatssymbole -> Das Einparteiensystem wurde in eine konstitutionelle Monarchie umgewandelt, mit einem Kaiser aus dem Hause Hohenzollern an der Spitze -> Die Bundeswehr wurde zur Kaiserlichen Reichswehr ernannt, innerhalb eines Jahres wuchs die Anzahl der Soldaten auf 500.000 -> Inkrafttreten der zwölfmonatigen Wehrpflicht Religionen Das Christentum mit ca. 90% an Anhängern ist die größte Religion im deutschen Kaiserreich. (55% Evangelisch, 35% Katholisch). Es ist eines der wenigsten Länder, in denen es mehr Christen bzw. Religionsanhänger gibt. Jedes Jahr werden 0,4% der deutschen Bevölkerung Christen. 0,2% wenden sich anderen Religionen zu. Die zweitgrößte Religionsgemeinschaft ist das Judentum mit ca. 5%. Danach folgen Buddhismus, Hinduismus, Naturreligionen, der Islam... 'Christentum' Das Christentum ist fest in der deutschen Kultur verwurzelt. Die Christianisierung begann lange vor dem Frühmittelalter. ... Heute gehört das Christentum zur wichtigsten Instanz des konservativen Kaiserreiches und ist in der Reichsverfassung mit verankert. Die Trennung zwischen Staat und Kirche gibt es nicht. Erzkonservative Vertreter des Christentums haben bereits mit einigen Gesetzesentwürfen versucht, die Evolutionstheorie vollends an deutschen Schulen abzuschaffen. Größtenteils hatten sie damit Erfolg, zum Beispiel wird in den preußischen Provinzen nur noch die Schöpfung unterrichtet. Das Lehren der Evolution wurde am 12. Mai 2008 unter Strafe gestellt. Reichsregierung Alle Staatsmacht geht vom Kaiser, seinem Parlament und seinem Reichskanzler aus ... (Aus der Reichsverfassung) Der Kaiser ist das Staatsoberhaupt, ist allerdings von Verfassung und Parlament eing eschränkt. Der Reichskanzler, sein Stellvertreter, ist Staatssekretär und wird, im Gegensatz zum Kaiser, gewählt. Es werden zwei Reichskanzlerkandidaten gestellt, der neue Kanzler steht nach einer dreimonatigen Wahl fest. Sollte er während seiner Amtszeit nicht sterben, gilt sie ein Leben lang. Werbung ist in jeder Form verboten. Er kann nicht abgewählt werden. Das Parlament (200 Sitze) besteht zu einer Hälfte aus Abgeordneten und zur anderen aus Bürgern. Diese sitzen ehrenamtlich im Parlament, sie üben ihren normal erlernten Beruf noch aus, müssen aber auf Bitte des Parlamentrats an einem bestimmten Termin erscheinen. Für diese Tätigkeit ist eine Bewerbung notwenig, die in 8 von 10 Fällen immer angenommen werden. Folgende Kriterien müssen erfüllt werden: -> Keine Vorstrafen oder Gefängnisaufenthalte -> Ein fester Wohnsitz -> Deutsche-Kaiserliche Staatsbürgerschaft -> Mindestens 25 Jahre alt -> Ein gewisses politisches Wissen Ein Mitglied kann das Parlament jederzeit verlassen. Ein Mitglied darf maximal 6 Monate im Parlament mitwirken. Flaggen- und Hymnengesetze Eine National- und Kaiserflagge steht jedem Bürger kostenlos zu ... Eine Verunglimpfung dieser kann und wird zu Geld- oder hohen Haftstrafen führen. Außerdem gilt: Alte, verschmutzte, zerrissene Fahnen haben umgehend durch eine neue ersetzt zu werden. '' ''Bei der Nationalhymne herrscht keine Singpflicht. Jedoch gilt: Jeder Bürger hat aufzust ehen und eine ordentliche Haltung anzunehmen. Eine Verunglimpfung dieser Hymne kann und wird zu hohen Geldstrafen führen. Die Kaiserhymne hat jeder Bürger mitzusingen, da sie dem Kaiser, unserem Staatsoberhaupt, gewidmet ist und ihn ehren soll. Eine Verunglimpfung dieser Hymne kann und wird zu einer Haftstrafe führen. ''(Aus der Reichsverfassung) Vor wichtigen öffentlichen Gebäuden müssen beide Flaggen (schwarz-weiß-rot und die Preußenfahne) gehisst sein. Bei einem Trauerfall sind sie auf Halbmast zu setzen. In den meisten Fällen wird sie bei Sonnenaufgang gehisst und bei Sonnenuntergang wieder eingeholt. In jedem Büro, Ministerium oder einer anderen behördlichen Einrichtung müssen die beiden Nationalflaggen zu sehen sein. (Aufgehängt an der Wand, an einem Fahnenständer...) Desweiteren gilt zu beachten, dass die schwarz-rot-weiße nur mit Wappen darauf die offizielle Staatsflagge ist. Wird sie als Bannerflagge verwendet, muss der Adler aufrecht stehen. In Notfallsituationen (Entführung o.Ä.) muss die Flagge umgedreht gehisst werden, daher werden nur Fahnen mit Adler verkauft. Diese Gesetzlichkeiten wurden noch am 6. August von Reichskanzler Korn unterzeichnet. Er bezeichnete diesen Schritt als notwendig, da sich das Volk durch diese Flaggen beschützt fühlen würde. Sie wüssten, dass es jemanden gibt, der über ihnen steht und alles lenkt. Vom Einparteiensystem zur konstitutionellen Monarchie Nachdem die monarchische Partei die alleinherrschende Partei war, lösten sie das Grun dgesetz und den Bundestag auf. In der Nacht vom 5. auf den 6. August wurden die schwarz-rot-goldenen Flaggen entfernt und durch schwarz-weiß-rote und Preußenfahnen ersetzt. Die Medien strahlten viele Reden der Parteimitglieder aus, in denen sie erklärte, wie es mit Deutschland weiterginge. Sie ordneten den sofortigen Rückzug der Truppen aus Afghanistan und anderen Ländern an. Nach einem Jahr des Einparteiensystem, gründete der neu ernannte Reichstag den '''Europäischen Royalistenbund' (ERB), in denen alle europäischen monarchische Länder Mitglieder sind. Die Aufgaben des Bundes sind die gegenseitige Hilfe untereinander (Rohstofflieferung, Krieg, innere Konflikte...), regelmäßige diplomatische Treffen (Aachen ist der Sitz der ERB) und die Vorstellung der Monarchien in republikanischen Ländern. Dabei soll das Volk die verschiedenen Formen der Monarchie und deren Regierung kennenlernen. Nach diesem Bund folgte, keine 3 Monate später, der Internationale Royalistenbund. Sämtliche monarchische Staaten sind hier Mitglied. Ihre Aufgaben sind die gleichen wie vom ERB. Exakt ein Jahr später wurde das Einparteiensystem durch eine Ausrufung am Brandenburger Tor abgelöst und die konstitutionelle Erbmonarchie bekannt gegeben. Gründe gibt es dafür mehrere: Zum Einen bat die russische Regierung um ein wenig mehr Demokratie im Kaiserreich, zum Anderen wuchs der Druck auf die Staatsoberhäupter. Das Volk wurde immer wütender und forderte auch mehr Volksherrschaft. K. Korn wurde, nach dem er die Monarchie ausrief, zum Reichskanzler vom Kaiser ernannt. Zunächst löste dies weitere Unruhen im Volk aus, doch dann legte sich der Sturm. Austritt aus EU Es gehörte zu den 6 Staaten die 1950 die EG Gegründet haben. Die EU sei auf dem Weg zu einem zentralen, europäischen Staat und würde die Souveränität eines Landes nicht beachten, heißt es. Die NATO wurde verlassen, da ihr Beitritt erzwungen wurde. Die UNO wolle man auch noch verlassen, solange man Deutschland nicht als ständiges Mitglied ansähe. Beziehungen zu anderen Ländern Das Kaiserreich genießt international großen Respekt. Dies liegt an ihrer starken, repräsentativen Monarchie, dem gigantischen Militär und dem Ausbruch aus der EU und der Finanzkrise. Ebenso beeindruckend ist der Patriotismus und die Antiamerikanisierung ''(Sergej H., russischer Staatsmann) Besonders die Beziehung zu Russland ist mehr als eine Freundschaft, fast eine Bruderschaft. Viele royalistische Staaten sehen das deutsche Kaiserreich als Vorbild für ihre Monarchie. Vertreter Dutzender Republiken auf der ganzen Welt sind nach Deutschland gereist, um sich ein Bild von dem neuen Reich zu machen. Ebenso ist die Beziehung zu Japan sehr wichtig; einerseits arbeiten beide Monarchien Seite an Seite, was Technik und andere Neuerungen angeht, andererseits sind beide Länder streng darauf bedacht, ihre eigene Kultur zu wahren. Trotzdem hegt das freundliche Kaiserreich eine tiefe Abneigung gegen die Vereinigten Staaten. Grund dafür dürfte das Verhalten beider Länder sein. Die englische Sprache zum Beispiel wird in Schulen nicht mehr unterrichtet. Ebenso wurden fast alle englischen Begriffe aus dem Deutschen entfernt. Demografischer Wandel Der drastische Anstieg der Einwohnerzahl lässt sich aufgrund der angeschlossenen Gebiete und der neuen Familienpolitik begründen. Innerhalb einiger Jahre wurde das Bundeskinder- und familienfreundlicher programm Jede deutsche Familie hat im Durchschnitt 2,5 Kinder. Familien mit Kindern werden vom Staat gefördert, sie erhalten Betreuungsgelder für Kitas, Kindergeld und weitere Zahlungen. Besonders das neueste Familiengesetz löste eine heftige Debatte aus: Jede kinderlose Familie zahlt eine Extrasteuer, damit Eltern ihre Kinder weiter unterstützen können. Desweiteren herrscht ein großes Interesse am Ausland, nach Deutschland auszuwandern. Homosexualität im Kaiserreich Homosexualität wird weitesgehend vom Staat toleriert, jedoch gibt es kein Adoptions- oder Eherecht. Man kann sich lediglich als "Lebensgemeinschaft" eintragen lassen. So weiß man zwar, dass Homosexualität an geboren und keine Krankheit ist, jedoch hat sich der Großteil des Volkes für dieses Gesetz entschieden. Es gäbe kein gutes Bild im Ausland. So kommt es auch, dass solche Paraden zerschlagen werden und viele Anhänger auch verhaftet werden. Zum Beispiel wurde auch der §175 Paragraph vom ehemaligen Reichsstrafgesetzbuch w ieder inkraft gesetzt. Viele Kirchen dagegen akzeptieren gleichgeschlechtliche Paare, da sie, so heißt es, auch nur Sünder sind. Der Anteil an Homosexuellen im gesamten Kaiserreich beträgt 0,5 % Innere Sicherheit Neben der Polizei sorgt eine Spezialeinheit aus der '''Kaiserlichen Reichswehr '''für ''inneren Frieden und Sicherheit ''für Ordnung. Die '''Kaiserliche Garde', vergleichbar mit den arabischen Sittenwächtern, ist eine deutschlandweite Truppe, die an allen öffentlichen Plätzen (Bahnhof, Flughafen, Einkaufspassagen, Supermärkten, Behörden...) stationiert ist. Ihre Blütezeit erlebten sie in der Zeit des Einparteiensystems, da sie kaum an Gesetze gebunden waren. Durch das neue, konstitutionelle Kaiserreich wurden sie zwar teilweise eingeschränkt, jedoch ist ihr Aufgabenbereich gleich geblieben: -> Verhaften von verdächtigen Personen -> Durchsuchen von verdächtigen Personen -> Präsenz zeigen Auch die Bewaffnung der Garde löste Unruhen im Volk aus: Dass die Kaiserliche Garde Handfeuerwaffen bis hin zu schwerem Gerät, wie eine Kalaschnikow bei sich trägt, halte ich für unnötig und ist eine übertriebende Vorsichtsmaßnahme. ''(Achim Haumichel, Deutsche Welle, Radiosender in Erfurt) Immerhin wurden bisher 28 Terroranschläge auf Bahnhöfen und Flugplätzen vereitelt. Dabei kamen jedoch Menschen auf beiden Seiten um. 2009 zum Beispiel starb ein 38-jähriges Gardemitglied am Berliner Flughafen. Trotzdem erfreut sich dieser Beruf hoher Beliebtheit: 22% aller Abgänger der Polizeischulen schlagen eine solche Laufbahn ein - nur 4% werden angenommen. Schulsystem im Kaiserreich Das Schulsystem wurde grundlegend geändert. Kinder im Alter von 6 Jahren besuch en die ''Primärschule, auch Grundschule genannt. Sie geht von Klasse 1 bis 6. Danach wechselt jeder Schüler auf die Sekundärschule, auch Mittelstufe genannt. Die angebotenen Fächer lauten Deutsch, Mathematik, Christenlehre oder Ethik, Sport, ein naturwissenschaftliches Fach nach Wahl, ein kreatives Fach nach Wahl (Kunst, Musik, Kreatives Schreiben) und eine Fremdsprache nach Wahl. In den altdeutschen Grenzen können die Eltern sich mit dem Direktor der bevorzugten Schule zusammensetzen, um eine gemeinsame Fremdsprache auszusuchen und einen dazugehörigen Lehrer zu finden. (Ab Klasse 6) Sollte ein Schüler keine Fremdsprache erlernen wollen, so werden diese Stunden durch Unterrichtsstunden ersetzt, in denen er keine guten Noten vorzeigen kann. In Preußen herrscht dasgleiche Prinzip, aber die Schüler können sich eine bereits vorhandene Fremdsprache aussuchen. (Russisch, Polnisch, Französisch, Schwedisch...). Im ganzen Kaiserreich gibt es einheitliche Schuluniform, dieselben Bücher und denselben Unterrichtsstoff. Die 9. und 10. Klasse wird Oberstufe ''beziehungsweise ab der 10. ''Abschlussklasse ''genannt. In der 9. müssen sich Eltern und Schüler entscheiden, ob sie eine weiterführende Schule nach der 10 besuchen wollen oder nicht. (Abitur) Die Schule beginnt im ganzen Land am 1. September. Die Ferien sind wie folgt aufgeteilt: Frühling: 29. März - 8. April Sommer: 1. Juli - 1. September Herbst: 14. Oktober - 1. November Winter: 20. Dezember - 5. Januar Spitznamen Das Kaiserreich hat während seinem Bestehen einige Spitznamen von vielen Staaten der Erde erhalten. ''Westliches Japan ''kam von den Italienern. Denn auf der einen Seite ist es streng konservativ (Militärparaden, altdeutsche Schrift, Förderung der Dialekte, Fachwerkhäuser, Burgen, Schlösser, Landwirtschaft...) und zum Anderen ein hochtechnologisiertes Land. (Raumfahrt, Atomabwehrsysteme, ...) Auch bekam es den Namen ''Gleichgewicht Europas, da das Reich inmitten des europäischen Kontinents liegt und eine ebensolche Großmacht ist. Dieser Name kam von den Chinesen. Letzendlich kam der Begriff Das goldene Kaiserreich von einem Brasilianer. Grund dafür war einerseits die perfekte Mitte zwischen Demokratie und Diktatur. Es sei keine Diktatur, aber auch keine direkte, "schwache" Demokratie. Auf der anderen Seite sei es, nach dem ersten Kaiserreich, die beste Zeit Deutschlands, so der Lateinamerikaner. Liste der Feiertage des Deutschen Kaiserreiches * an diesen Feiertagen herrscht schulfrei ** an diesen Feiertagen gibt es eine Militärparade 6. August 2005 - Gründung des neuen Deutschen Kaiserreiches, Geburstag des Kanzlers** 18. Januar - Krönungstag in Preußen (1701) und Wiederherstellung des Deutschen Reiches (1871) 22. März - Geburstag Kaiser Wilhelm I.* 1. April - Geburstag Otto von Bismarck* 19. Mai - Pfingsten* 6. Oktober - Erntedankfest* 13. Oktober - Tag des Herbstes 10. November - Tag der Deutsch-Russischen Freundschaft** 26. November - Geburstag des Kaisers* 24. Dezember - Heiligabend* 25. und 26. Dezember - 1. und 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag* 28. Dezember - Tag der Ahnen* 31. Dezember - Silvester* 1. Januar - Neujahr* An sämtlichen Feiertagen herrscht Rauch- und Trinkverbot in der Öffentlichkeit. Ferner sind Demonstrationen o.Ä. öffentliche Veranstaltungen verboten. Militär Die Kaiserliche Reichwehr wurde in vier Gruppen unterteilt: Dem Heer, der Marine, der Kaiserlichen Garde und der Luftwaffe. Militärische Stärke Geschichte Sie führten ebenso den preußischen Drill, die Pickelhaube und die alten Märsche wieder ein. Die Disziplin dieser Armee dürfte von allen Staaten der Erde wohl am strengsten sein. Frauen und Männer können aus Gewissensgründen den Dienst verweigern und dafür einer alternativen Arbeit nachzugehen. Schwangere Frauen sind von der Wehrpflicht befreit. Eine Verweige rung ohne Grund oder Rückmeldung kann mit einer hohen Geld- oder Haftstrafe geahndet werden. Prügel- und Todesstrafe Nach einem Vorschlag des Parlaments, die allgemeine Prügelstrafe in Schulen wieder einzuführen, wurde dieser vom Volk vehement abgelehnt. Ungefähr 90% aller Befragten lehnten eine solche Erziehungsmaßnahme ab. Sie sei nicht mehr zeitgemäß. 8 % wäre es egal gewesen und nur 2% haben dafür gestimmt. (Die Umfrage wurde in ganz Deutschland durchgeführt und dauerte ungefähr 3 Monate) Bei der Einführung der Todesstrafe sieht das anders aus: ca. 45 % aller Befragten hielten die Einführung dieser Strafe für angebracht. Es sei eine gute Abschreckungsmethode. Aber fast derselbe Prozentsatz ist dagegen. Wer einen Mörder tötet, ist selbst ein Mörder, so äußern sich viele Deutsche. Auch der Reichskanzler sprach sich gegen eine solche Einführung ein. Der Kaiser, der in dieser Debatte das Schlusswort hatte, lehnte den Vorschlag des Parlaments entschieden ab. Wir haben nicht das Recht, so über Menschen zu richten. Wer einen Mörder tötet, ist selbst einer, so Wilhelm III. Politisches System Zwar wirkt das Kaiserreich nach außen recht autoritär und reaktionär, allerdings gibt es teilweise demokratischere Züge als in der ehemaligen Bundesrepublik. So gibt es in jeder größeren Stadt ein "Regierungshaus", in dem Vertreter der Deutschen Volkspartei (DVP) sitzen. Jeder Bürger, der 18 Jahre alt ist, die deutsch-kaiserliche Staatsbürgerschaft besitzt und den offiziellen Test absolvier t hat, darf eintreten. Diese Mitglieder fassen alle größeren Probleme und Wünsche ihrerseits zusammen und schicken sie in Briefform an den Reichstag. Wieviele Sitzungen es wöchentlich gibt, entscheidet der jeweilige Vorsitzende. Dazu werden alle 6 Monate Mitglieder dieser Partei ausgesucht, um als einfacher Bürger, der einem normalen Beruf nachgeht, in der Politik mitzuwirken und die Bitten seiner Stadt zu vertreten. Allerdings können nur maximal 100 Bürger im Parlament sitzen. Die anderen 100 sind Abgeordnete. Sprachen Die vorherrschenden Sprachen im Deutschen Kaiserreich sind Deutsch (ca. 94% Muttersprachler), Russisch (3%), Polnisch (2%) und weitere. Die slawischen Sprachen waren bis 2008 Verkehrssprache in Preußen. Minderheiten Die größte Minderheit bilden viele Menschen aus dem östlichen Raum (Türken, Araber usw...) mit ca. 5%. Danach folgen Russen (2%) , Polen (1,5%) und Tschechen (0.5%). Desweiteren folgten in den Jahren 2006-2009 ein überraschender Anstieg: Viele Japaner und Lateinamerikaner (ungefähr 3%) integrierten sich in das Kaiserreich. Grund dafür sind bessere Bezahlung und Stipendien (besonders im technischen und landwirtschaftlichen Bereich). Post- und Kurierdienste Am 9. Oktober 2007 wurde ein neues Gesetz vom Reichstag verabschiedet: Die Post- und Kurierdienste im gesamten deutschen Kaiserreich dürfen nicht mehr mit Autos fahren, sondern mit Kutschen. Tatsächlich dachten viele, dies sei ein schlechter Witz. Aber immerhin wird so die Umwelt viel mehr geschont. Die Post kommt nicht immer pünktlich, wichtige Lieferungen, wie Medikamente w erden noch mit Autos gebracht. Technik Seit vielen Jahren produziert das Deutsche Kaiserreich eigene Mobiltelefone. Da es noch keine einheitlichen Namen gab, nannte man sie zunächst KW10000. Doch seit Kurzem ist eine neue Art des Handys auf dem Markt: Am 26. Mai präsentierte der stolze Entwickler das erste Smartphone, welches mithilfe von deutschen und japanischen Technikern entworfen wurde. Auch hier gibt es noch keinen Namen, deswegen nannte man es KWM41110. (Die Zahlen sind die Initialen der beiden Länder.) Somit will man zum Einen Überwachung vorbeugen und sich zum anderen nicht in Abhängigkeit begeben. Ein Mobilfunknetz gibt es im Ausland noch nicht. Gesellschaft und Mentalität Die meisten Menschen sind erzkonservativ oder einfach konservativ. Ganz besonders tritt dies in religiöser und politischer Hinsicht auf. Besonders die preußischen Tugenden sind im Ausland bekannt und prägen das Königreich. So sind über 90% der Bevölkerung Patrioten und kaisertreue Monarchisten. Dennoch sind die Preußen tolerant und bescheiden und achten darauf, keinen Ausländer oder Migranten mit ihrem Stolz zu erdrücken oder zu belästigen. So sind sie offene und freundliche Menschen, die sich allerdings mit anderen Sprachen, besonders Englisch, schwer tun. Sie akzeptieren gern andere Kulturen, jedoch mögen sie es überhaupt nicht, wenn man das Kaiser- oder Königreich kritisiert bzw. versucht, versucht von ihrer Kultur, Religion oder Ähnlichem zu überzeugen. Ein Gegensatz besteht vor allem im Militärwesen: So sind die Preußen bescheiden, zurückhaltend und ruhig, doch ihre Armee blüht in Patriotismus und Militärparaden völlig auf. Der preußische Drill ist besonders bekannt und auch gefürchtet. Trotzdem geht der Großteil der Wehrpflichtigen zur Reichswehr. Dies liegt daran, dass die meisten ihr Vaterland auf diese Weise ehren wollen und dafür auch viel hinnehmen werden. Man sagt, das Wichtigste im Leben eines Preußen, sei Gott und seine Familie. Alles andere ist zweitrangig. Die Familie ist eine sehr wichtige Bezugsgruppe. Oft leben mehrere Generationen in einem Haus. Man unterstützt sich finanziell und hilft sich auch bei der Kinderbetreuung oder der Seniorenpflege. Viele haben Angst davor, alleine durch das Leben zu gehen, ohne Partner und ohne Familie. Nicht, dass man nicht allein klarkäme, nur mögen viele Menschen diese Einsamkeit nicht. Auch was Arbeit und Verabredungen angeht sind sie sehr entspannt, dennoch versuchen sie, so pünktlich wie möglich zu sein. Dies ist auch ein wichtiger Faktor: Perfektionismus. Sehr viele Preußen streben nach der Perfektion, egal ob es Handwerker, Köche, Schriftsteller oder andere sind. Dementsprechend sind sie äußerst gekränkt, wenn man ihr Werk nicht anerkennt. Nachtragend sind sie ebenso. Verzeihen tun sie aber in den meisten Fällen. Das deutsche Wesen dagegen unterscheidet sich ein wenig vom preußischen. So ist das deutsche Volk, was ihren Patriotismus angeht, ein wenig rücksichtsloser. Sie zeigen ihren Stolz öffentlich, werden jedoch nicht übermütig oder stellen ihr Land über alles andere. Die wenigsten Deutschen sind so, wie sie früher waren. Der Großteil ist zuvorkommend, freundlich und besonders darauf bedacht, sich niemanden zum Feind zu machen. So lädt man gern mal jemanden zum Kaffee oder Grillen ein. Hektik gibt es immer noch, allerdings ist dies besonders in Städten zu spüren. Aber auch hier gibt es zwei Arten: Diejenigen, die sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen un die, die lieber 10 Minuten früher kommen. Die meisten Deutschen und Preußen sind Kirchgänger und engargieren sich gern in der Gemeinde und auf ihrer Arbeit. 'Die einzelnen Gesellschaftsformen' Die Reichsregierung versucht immer weiter, mit seinem Volk zu arbeiten und dringt dabei bis zu seiner Jugend vor. Der Staat muss für die Zukunft seines Landes die besten Voraussetzungen treffen, heißt es. Deswegen gehört das deutsche Schulwesen zu den wichtigsten Bildungsfaktoren, die vom Reichstag beeinflusst werden. ... wird ergänzt Achsen und andere Bündnisse Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass das Deutsche Kaiserreich schnell handeln musste. Durch die Annektierung der zugehörigen Staaten war das Reich massiv geschwächt. Zwar standen Russland und China gern hinter den Deutschen, jedoch wolle man unseren Bruder und den ostasiatischen Freund nicht allzu sehr belasten. Im Falle einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung sollte man gut geschützt sein. Nach dem Motto'' Deutschlands Zukunft liegt im Osten schloss man Dutzende neue Bündnisse; die Ukraine, Rumänien, Litauen (das aufgrund der Gebietsannexion hohe Zahlungen im Millionenbereich empfing), Estland, Lettland, Polen (auch dieses Land erhielt Bezüge in Milliardenhöhe), Moldawien, Bulgarien und viele andere. Alte Freundschaften wurden gefestigt, Feindschaften, wie z.B. Afghanistan oder anderer islamischer Staaten wurden bereinigt. Neben europäischen und asiatischen Staaten knüpfte man neue Kontakte auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent. Warum es ausgerechnet soviele nordafrikanische Staaten sein mussten, fragen sich viele Bürger. Immerhin ist der Norden bekannt für den Islam und der hatte in der alten Bundesrepublik keinen guten Ruf. Innerhalb weniger Monate stand das neue Deutschland im alten Glanz wieder auf der Weltbühne und spielte seine uralte, beinahe vergessene Rolle; den militanten, beinah gefühlskalten, konservativen Christen, auf dessen Hilfe man sich jederzeit verlassen konnte - wenn man sein Freund war. So kappte man Verbindungen zu den Vereinigten Staaten, Großbritannien und Frankreich. Man sei bereit, wieder mit ihnen zu reden, wenn sie bereit sind, Reperationszahlungen an das Deutsche Kaiserreich zu bezahlen. Besonders die VSA ''sollten ruhig ein bisschen mehr bezahlen, immerhin hatten sie ja unser Volk jahrzehntelang verblöden lassen. Wie sich das unser Reichskanzler gedacht hat, versteht niemand. Dass wir auf die drei Siegermächte angewiesen sind und sie auf uns, ist doch nicht zu übersehen. Auch wenn wir sie zutiefst verabscheuen müssten wir mit ihnen handeln und arbeiten. Aber, man hatte ja auch die Achse Berlin-Moskau-Peking gegründet und das ehemalige Russland war ja auch eine besetzende Siegermacht Lediglich diese Frage konnte der Kanzler beantworten. Selbstverständlich und ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, wieviele Millionen Menschen sie getötet haben. Nein nein... sie haben Reue gezeigt und ich denke, die deutsch-russischen Beziehungen waren mal deutlich besser. Zu meiner Zeit haben sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich arbeite grundsätzlich nur mit Staaten zusammen, die die Souveränität anderer Staaten respektieren... und immerhin müssen wir gute Beziehungen zu unseren Freunden und Brüdern aus dem Osten pflegen. Besonders in den letzten Jahren gab sich das Kaiserreich große Mühe, Bündnisse mit anderen Staaten der Erde zu schließen. Das wichtigste ist die Achse Berlin-Moskau-Peking, die am 7. August 2006 offiziell im Reichstag unterzeichnet wurde. Die Achse beinhaltet eine diplomatische, milit ärische, wirtschaftliche, politische und soziale Zusammenarbeit der jeweiligen Staaten. Die damalige monarchistische Partei warb schon immer für eine enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen Deutschland und Russland. Gegen Ende der deutschen Bundesrepublik holte man China mit ins Boot. Dieses Bündnis soll Schülern ein Austauschprogramm in einem der anderen Länder bieten. Während sie sich dort aufhalten genießen sie den Schutz der jeweiligen Regierung. Es ist auch nur den Staatsbürgern eines der drei Länder gestattet, eine zweite Staatsbürgerschaft eines anderen Verbündeten zu tragen. So kann ein Deutscher beispielsweise noch die russische Staatsbürgerschaft besitzen und andersrum. Ein weiteres Bündnis ist der Internationaler Royalistenbund. Alle monarchischen Staaten der Erde sind hier Mitglied. Seine Aufgaben sind oben (siehe Vom Einparteiensystem zur konstitutionellen Monarchie) erläutert. Australien und Kanada sind nicht Mitglied, sie werden durch Großbritannien vertreten. Die Amtssprachen sind Deutsch, Arabisch und Spanisch. Jedoch sorgte dieser Bund für allerlei Empörung seitens der christlichen Gemeinschaft in Deutschland, da es unverantwortlich wäre, eine engere Beziehung mit Saudi-Arabien und dem Oman zu hegen, in dem vermehrt christliche Würdenträger ermordet wurden. Der Reichskanzler versprach, sein Volk nicht zu enttäuschen und wolle mit den jeweiligen Staaten ein Abkommen schließen. Das Osteuropäische Bündnis steht noch in Planung. Es umfasst den Zusammenschluss aller europäischen Staaten mit dem Deutschen Kaiserreich. Man möchte eine kulturelle, soziale, militärische, wirtschaftliche und christliche Zusammenarbeit aufbauen. Unter dem Leitspruch Deutschlands Zukunft liegt im Osten ''wurde diese Idee im Parlament aufgefasst. Umwelt Ähnlich wie viele andere Staaten ist die Umwelt im Kaiserreich schwer belastet und drohe, eines Tages völlig zusammenzubrechen. Aus diesem Grund wurden Dutzende neue Gesetze bezüglich des Umweltschutzes verabschiedet. Die Umwelt gilt als eines der wichtigsten Güter, neben der Gesundheit. So werden Wälder, Felder und andere offene Landschaften strenger und effizienter kontrolliert. Außerdem werden vermehrt Elektroautos auf den deutschen Automarkt gebracht. Das Recht auf eine gute Umwelt ist in der deutschen Verfassung verankert, kann allerdings kaum gewährleistet werden. Medien 'Fernsehen' Die größten Staatssender sind: 1. Kaiserliches Reichsfernsehen (KRF) 2. Erstes Deutsche Fernsehen (EDF) 3. Natur und mehr (NUM) 4. Dokumentationen aller Art (DAA) 5. Filme und andere (FUA) 6. Sportwelt Das KRF und das EDF dagegen strahlen zwar auch Dokus und Ähnliches aus, jedoch sind sie mehr um Nachrichten und aktuelle Geschehen im Land bedacht. Die genannten Sender verlangen keine Gebühren, sondern werden durch den Staat finanziert. Es gibt außerdem noch etliche private Sender. 'Internet' Das Internet des Kaiserreiches wurde komplett umgebaut und ins Deutsche übersetzt. Es gibt wenig Zensur, da der Zugang zu Wissen ''niemals einen Riegel vorgeschoben werden sollte, so argumentierte die Regierung. Pornografische, rassistische oder Ähnliche wurden gesperrt. 'Zeitungen' Die größten Zeitungsunternehmen sind: 1. Kaiserliche Allgemeine Zeitung (KAZ) 2. Preußische Gazette (PG) 3. Christ und die Monarchie (CDM) Auch diese Zeitungen wurden lange Zeit vom Staat unterhalten, bis sie von Privatpersonen aufgekauft wurden. Lediglich die KAZ unterliegt noch der staatlichen Kontrolle. Es gibt noch Dutzende andere, neutrale Zeitungen, die keine politische oder religiöse Zuordnung haben. Andere, besonders demokratisch oder republikanisch eingestellte Zeitungsbetriebe haben sich schon öfter bei der Regierung unbeliebt gemacht und über einige wurden schwerwiegende Sanktionen, zum Beispiel wurden die staatlichen Förderungen ganz eingestellt.